


Insecurity and Its Consequences

by argelfraster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argelfraster/pseuds/argelfraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's not so sure of Mako's feelings towards her, and suspects he might harbor affection for Korra instead. She decides to take a nighttime trip to his room to find out. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity and Its Consequences

Asami could not get to sleep that night. As she tossed and turned in the soft darkness of her room, all she could think of was the way Korra looked at Mako and—perhaps this was just her insecurity, she hoped—the way Mako's face softened when he addressed the Avatar. Her manicured hands gripped the duvet and she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the feelings of jealousy that were crashing over her, but she simply could not stop thinking.

_What if Mako likes Korra more than he likes me? What if Korra tries to make a move on Mako? What if they are more than "just friends?" What if what if what if..._

Asami sat bolt upright, feeling stupid for being so insecure and weak. Her forehead was beaded with sweat which she wiped away frustratedly. "Idiot," she murmured to herself. Was not Mako staying at her mansion instead of on Air Temple Island with Korra? She had invited the bending brothers to her estate as a sign of good will and friendship, but maybe something else may come of it... Something else that she had not previously planned.

The heiress' green eyes widened as she began to plot. She swiped the heavy down comforter off of her and stood, massaging her temples. Yes, she would do this. Asami padded her way over to her bathroom and turned on the lights, momentarily blinded by the brightness. Peering at herself in the huge mirror, she bit her lips to redden them and undid the loose braid she had plaited her hair into, letting her wavy locks fall down her shoulders.  _I may be an idiot,_  she thought,  _an_ insecure _idiot,_ Asami corrected herself,  _but at least no one can say that I didn't try._ She briefly thought of putting on makeup, but then shook her head.  _No, I'm overthinking this._  Mentally slapping herself in the face, she took one last look in the mirror and felt her resolve rising up within her.

She clicked the lights off and opened and closed her door gently. The mansion was huge-large enough that no one would have heard even if she had slammed the intricately carved piece of wood that was her door with all of her strength, but Asami's heart was pounding and the adrenaline pumping in her body told her to be stealthy. She slowly, quietly, made her way over to Mako's room. His room was located on one of the lower floors of the building, where the guest rooms were. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, knowing that the sound of the machine and gears turning would wake at least one servant. No, she needed to wake no one tonight, except...

Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, she descended the stairs, her hand grasping the delicate golden railing. Asami concentrated her gaze on the steps in lieu of having to look anywhere else, and it wasn't long before she had reached the landing. Her sheer nightgown was sticking to the small of her back where little beads of moisture had begun to form, but she ignored it in her trepidation. Her narrow feet which she always though looked too bony made no sound on the soft, thick carpet, and when she reached Mako's door and rested her hand on the cool doorknob, she turned it smoothly and closed it behind her with hardly a sound.

Mako's body was strewn diagonally over the king-sized bed, and his mouth was open mid-snore. Asami's face finally relaxed in a small smile.  _What a dork,_ she thought to herself fondly. It was funny to see the usually suave and put-together fire bender in complete disarray, his sheets twisted around him. She made her way over to him, sat herself lightly on the soft bed, and placed her slim hand on the side of his face.

"Huh—what," Mako's eyes blearily opened and he began to untangle himself from the linens, still half-asleep.

"Shh," Asami coaxed, placing a lone finger on his lips.

Mako rubbed his eyes in confusion. "Asami?" he questioned, not quite believing his eyes.

"Shh," she repeated mildly, lowering herself and kissing him.

It was not the first time they had kissed. The first time had been after they had gone to dinner one night. Mako had delayed bringing her to her car and chauffeur waiting outside the luxurious restaurant which was, of course, her treat. As he had blustered and flushed an interesting shade of red, she stood on tiptoe and placed her full lips on his firm ones. When he stiffened and awkwardly placed his hands around her, she broke away and giggled. "Don't worry," she had reassured him jokingly. "You'll get better with practice."

Mako at that time had blushed an even darker shade which made Asami laugh even harder. Now, however, he was not embarrassed and she was not laughing. His amber eyes widened slightly in surprise when she kissed him, but his hand slipped through her curls, and the other went around her waist, gripping her softly.

He could feel that her body was taut with emotion—restraint? Desire? Mako could not quite put his finger on it, but he didn't care at this moment. He grasped her, pulling her down onto the mattress and settling himself on top of her, a hand on either side of her pale face.

 _If this is a dream,_ he thought,  _then this is a good dream._

She reached for him and kissed him again, this time a little rougher. She felt him lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Asami complied, opening her mouth and tasting his tongue, arching into his muscular, lean body. As she gripped the fabric on his chest, she very, very gently bit his bottom lip, silently asking for more. Mako broke away and looked at her seriously, a lone eyebrow rising in question. "Are you sure?" he asked, caressing her slender form. Asami nodded. "Please."

Mako began to slowly, tantalizingly, kiss her neck. He could still smell remnants of her perfume, adding to his arousal. Asami closed her eyes and leaned into him. She moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around him. He sucked on the fragile skin on her neck, being careful not to leave a mark. Mako felt Asami's breathing quicken and he let his lips follow an invisible trail to her breasts. He tugged at her slip and it very compliantly fell off her form, leaving him with her bare torso.

He took in the sight of her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, playing with her breasts, squeezing her pale pink nipples until she gasped. Lowering his hot mouth, Mako began to lick and suck at one breast, kneading the other with his large hand. His calloused palm added extra friction to his touch, and she bucked her hips in arousal, peeling his clothes off hurriedly and tossing them onto the floor. As he kissed his way down her stomach, she spread her legs, feeling moisture there already. Mako began to tease her, kissing and sucking the inside of her thighs, until she could not stand it anymore.

Grasping his short hair in her hands, she begged. "Mako...Mako  _please._ " She could have sworn she saw him smirk in satisfaction, but did not dwell on it as his tongue pressed itself onto her hot cunt. "Oh," she gasped, arching, "Oh  _God_." Mako sucked on her clit as his fingers entered her. She was so wet. He replaced his mouth with his thumb as his fingers flicked in and out of her, rubbing her clit, watching her face all the while as she moaned in pleasure, writhing on the bed. He had never seen such a gorgeous sight.

His member was stiff and erect and had been for some time. Mako lifted himself back onto Asami, and once again began to kiss her neck, knowing that she could feel his cock pressing up against her. The feeling of her hardened nipples on his bare chest made him groan in desire. "Asami," he ventured. "Asami, can I-" She cut him off, wrapping her fingers around his penis and guiding the tip down towards her pussy. The fire bender took the hint, and slowly entered her, wondering if she was a virgin or not. She was so tight and moist against his throbbing member that Mako had to close his eyes as white-hot heat crashed over him. When he opened his eyes, he caught Asami's emerald gaze. "I'll be fine," she reassured him, and he nodded in assent.

The question of her being a virgin was dismissed as he slid almost entirely out of her and then back in again with increasing urgency. Her legs wrapped around his torso as he moved in and out of her, pressing her into the mattress, the springs squeaking. He could feel Asami's nails digging into his back, knowing that there would be marks in the morning. Her breasts were bouncing in sync with his thrusts, and the sight of her lying in submission, eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth open and moaning made him pound into her savagely, causing her to give a little cry, involuntarily raising her hips to allow him deeper access.

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled Mako's ears, and he knew that he was close to finishing, but did not allow himself to stop until Asami had had her fill. He knew she was close to coming when she dug her fingers with such strength into his chiseled back that he almost winced. Her legs' grasp around his torso tightened as well, and she arched her back, crying out in orgasm. She was so tight against Mako, her vagina seemingly pulling him deeper into her that he no longer could hold his own orgasm in. He came inside her, his seed spilling out onto her thighs and the sweaty bedsheets, and he bit down on her shoulder without even realizing it, causing her to give a little surprised gasp of pain.

They laid together, both gasping for air from the intensity of their lovemaking. Mako rolled off her and looked chagrined.

"Sorry about the, uh," he motioned towards her shoulder, guilting himself for hurting her.

Asami rolled her eyes and laughed breathily, still sucking in air. "Don't worry about it. It was totally worth it."

Mako rubbed her shoulder, wishing the teeth marks to disappear.

"...Was that your first time?" Asami asked.

Mako flushed a brilliant shade of red. "W-why? Was it obvious?"

"No," she answered, laughing a bit. "That's why I asked."

"Oh." He felt stupid now for being so embarrassed. Mako suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh God. I came inside you. Are you gonna-"

Asami laughed again. "Calm down, silly. I've got it taken care of." Asami's father had made her drink regular droughts of wild carrot seed tea when she had first started dating at the age of fifteen, knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry. "Look," he had began awkwardly. "I don't want you doing anything with boys, but I know, ah, _things_  happen at your age and I would just feel better if you drank this every day." Asami had blushed at the time and tried to reassure her father she would not need the preventative tea, but he insisted and she had complied. She was thankful now that her father had had such foresight so early on.

"Oh," Mako sighed in relief. "Good." He laid back down next to Asami, pulling her close to him and kissed her gently. "Can you stay here tonight?"

Asami smiled and took hold of his hand as it cupped around her, closing her eyes in happiness. "I think so. If I get up  _really_  early tomorrow morning..."

Mako snuggled into her neck, making her giggle. "This was a good idea," he murmured against her. "We should do this again."

"Maaaybe," Asami teased, feeling drowsiness settle over her. "If you're good." She berated herself for ever feeling jealous of Korra. Mako would never betray her, she knew that now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, trying to sound offended and failing.

Asami turned around and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Nothing," she mumbled as she nodded off to sleep on Mako's chest. He had never felt so protective of anyone before, not even Bolin, and he knew that he was in real danger of falling in love with the independent, beautiful young woman. As he looked at her face in the dappled moonlight, he knew that he already was in love and was falling harder by the minute. He kissed her softly on the forehead, as to not wake her, and pulled her a bit closer into his arms.  _Maybe falling in love_ , he thought drowsily as he drifted off to sleep,  _maybe it's not so bad after all._


End file.
